Tsu kun's Diary
by Butterfly Illusions
Summary: Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi/ Age: 5 years old/ Location: Namimori, Japan/ Hobbies: Writing in his diary. Read 5 years old Tsuna's diary if you dare.
1. A Five Year Old Life

Hello readers! You have just accessed 5 year old Tsuna's diary. Don't worry I'm still continuing my other stories as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is just fanfiction!

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Just a normal day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi five years old, yes I said FIVE years old found a notebook A.K.A a diary inside his study room. Now Tsuna or Tsu-kun will write his daily life of his days.

XxX

**Tsu-kun's Diary**

_By: Butterfly Illusions  
_

Day 1: A 5 year old life

Dear Notebook,

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you. I am 5 years old and live in Namimori, Japan. I found you in my study room while I was cleaning up. Kaa-san(1) always tells me to clean up my mess but I don't want to. Anyways I hope we can get along.

I say that because…well to tell you the truth I don't really have friends to play with. Kaa-san is always telling me to go out and play with my friends, but I don't have 'friends' to play with.

I told kaa-san about you and she told me that I can use you for my diary. But I'm a boy and not a girl so you are my notebook! Not a diary!

And so I will tell you my everyday life.

To tell you the truth some boys from my daycare asked me to ride bikes with them a few days ago. I was really happy when they asked me and told them yes….but I was very disappointed afterwards as they laughed at my bike since I still used training wheels while they rode on a 2 wheel bike.

….I'm sorry I couldn't hold my tears back. They call me no good Tsuna at my daycare. I really am no good. I can't ride my bike with no training wheels. I am so bad at this.

Kaa-san told me to write my feeling in this but I don't know what this feeling is. This feeling of uselessness.

Anyways kaa-san is calling me for dinner. I will write in you tomorrow! See ya my new friend~

By Tsu-kun

XxX

(1) Kaa-san or Okaa-san means mom.

Aww so cute! I love chibi Tsuna by the way. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this.

Feedbacks and reviews pwese! o.o


	2. The First Step

Wow 5 reviews already! XD I'm so happy! Thank you **reddoggie, marsnmonkey, x3iLoveAnime., CH0C0CANDYZ, and mogu95.**

**Quetion!**

**A question to all you readers.** Should I try to make obvious spelling mistakes on this since Tsu-kun can't really spell?

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is just fanfiction!

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Just a normal day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi five years old, yes I said FIVE years old found a notebook A.K.A a diary inside his study room. Now Tsuna or Tsu-kun will write his daily life of his days.

XxX

**Tsu-kun's Diary**

_By: Butterfly Illusions  
_

Day 2: The first step

Dear Notebook,

Hello agan. Do you remember me? Well you probably do sinse I'm the person who wrote on your front page.

Anyways right now it is night. Today daycare was…interesting. Yuki-sensei my daycare teacher was very inspirational!

My daycare people and I (I can't really call them my friends) was playing tag. And you might've guessed it but I was 'it'.

That's right you still don't now enouf of me. You know I'm called dame-Tsuna right? It's not really because of my inteligant as I'm only 5 years old, but it's because of my clumsyness in everyday life and sports activitys.

So as I ran to tag them…I fell down. And in the end I didn't tag anyone. Everybody laufed at me saying I'm no good as always.

I thought I was going to cry but Yuki-sensei told me that I'm still young and when I grow older I will be stronger. He told me he saw it in his fortunetelling.

Oh yeah! Yuki-sensei is a fortune teller! I heard that he is very ackcurate. That's why I'm so happy right now. I'll be stronger in the future!

I really can't stop smiling right now. If you had eyes you would be probably shocked. I don't think I have smiled like this for a very long time.

I'm going to ask Yuki-sensei tomorrow about more of my futur. I will tell you again. I'm glad I found you the other day. I look more towards tomorrow, more and more now!

Well kaa-san is keep telling me to take a shower now…since I fell down while playing tag…a lot. So I have to go now. My hair is full of dirt, yes I said hair. That's right I didn't tell you did I? My hair is naturally messie. No matter how much I brush it down, it springs back up agan!

And no I'm not pouting. I'm glaring. Ah! Sorry I really got to go now notebook-san. Kaa-san is calling me. I'll write on you tomorrow!

By Tsu-kun

XxX

Ha ha I feel really stupid right now. Tsuna is talking to the diary as if it was a person. Of course that makes Tsuna so cute~

**BTW you probably noticed all those spelling mistakes. Tell me what you thought about that since Tsuna is only 5 years old and he should be writing some spelling mistakes.**

I would appreciate reviews. XD


	3. About My Life

Wow many reviews! So happy! It seems people don't mind about the spelling mistakes I put in on purpose as long as they can understand it. So I will keep putting mistakes since Tsuna is only 5 years old.

Thank you for reviewing **reddoggie, MikhailAlaude, Veldargone, CH0C0CANDYS, mogu95, milostudio, ayumistar00, WhiteShadoes, x3iLoveAnime. and deighXtiene.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is just fanfiction!

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Just a normal day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi five years old, yes I said FIVE years old found a notebook A.K.A a diary inside his study room. Now Tsuna or Tsu-kun will write his daily life of his days.

XxX

**Tsu-kun's Diary**

_By: Butterfly Illusions  
_

Day 3: About my life

Dear Notebook,

Hello again notebook-san. It's me Tsu-kun. Well of course you know who it is. Well as promised I will tell you more of miself.

Like I said on the previus page I have messy brunet haire. I really can't make it perfect. I also have brown/caramel/chocolate…whatever you want to use for my eyes.

I live in Namimori, Japan. My family has a number of 3. Kaa-san and I live togeter in this house. About my dad, he's usually never here at all. I don't really know him that well except that he goes around the world, mineing oil.

Kaa-san said he was employed by a nice old man who lives in Italy. I don't know where Italy is though; I never learned geometry…wait geography. Spelling is still pretty confusing.

Now that is over with today I asked Yuki-sensei more about my futur. He said that in the futur I will have many friends I can depend my life on. I was really happy about that. I hope I can meet them soon.

Right now it's sunny outside. I'm writing in you the moment I came back from daycare. That's right it's almost time to go into grade 1. Happy face insert.

I wish I had some friends to go play with…I really do. But I can't even ride my bike without training wheels. Maybe I'm just a failur in life.

Kaa-san keeps telling me to go outside right now. I'm not very happy. Sad face insert.

Ok I'm back. Kaa-san made me eat some snak after she gave up on bringing me outside. Rite now it's dark outside. I write in you right now while I'm looking out the window.

I need some rest. I'm really sleepie. I'm just writing on this because I didn't say a good goodbye. Bye notebook-san! See you tomorrow!

By Tsu-kun

XxX

Ok sorry about that my emotions got in the way of my writing. Very unprofessional of me. Anyways I hope you enjoyed your Tsu-kun's Diary.

Reviews would make me very happy. :D


	4. Sushi Ojisan

I'm actually surprised at some of the comments. They actually like my OC Yuki-sensei. XD I'm glad I never made an OC before so I don't know if it was ok or not…Thank you for reviewing **WhiteShadoes, Sardnyx, reddoggie, Veldargone, ayumistar00, orangesky3, TakeshiYamamoto2980, deighXtiene, and X3iLoveAnime.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is just fanfiction!

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Just a normal day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi five years old, yes I said FIVE years old found a notebook A.K.A a diary inside his study room. Now Tsuna or Tsu-kun will write his daily life of his days.

XxX

**Tsu-kun's Diary**

_By: Butterfly Illusions  
_

Day 4: Sushi oji-san

Dear Notebook,

Hello again! It's me! The one and only Tsu-kun! Smiley face insert. Right now it's raining outside. Somehow it calms me a little.

Lately my mood has been improving ever since I wrote in you. Actually today I met a very nice oji-san (1). He runs a sushi store not too far away from here.

While I was walking home from daycare, the oji-san was outside his sushi shop sweeping the ground. I didn't mean to trip over the rocks the he swept away –I mean who really does trip on purpose- but I did. When oji-san noticed my fall he quickly pulled me up and asked if I was ok.

Of course it hurt a lot but I told him it was ok. I'm a good boy. Oji-san smiled and apologised to me. He also said to make for it he gave me a box of sushi. I never ate sushi before. The sushi tasted good by the way.

Oji-san also said he has a son around my age. I think his name was Yamoto Taketi? Or something like that.

It really was an interesting day. I hope I can meet Taketi later. Don't worry notebook-san you are still my friend!

Also lately kaa-san has been excited about something. I wonder what? Well that's all for now. Goodnight notebook-san see you tomorrow!

By Tsu-kun

XxX

(1) It's what you call people who are male and older then you when they are around 30 years old.

Ha ha guess who Yamoto Taketi was? Should be obvious. If you're going to ask if I'm going to introduce other KHR characters as well…then yes I am! Hurray!

What do you guys think about it? R&R please?


	5. Parent's Day

Wah~ So many reviews~ Thank you for reviewing **ayumistar00, reddoggie, stardom, TakeshiYamamoto2980, WhiteShadoes, animelover41195, ZiaLiaLis, mogu95, orangesky3, x3iLoveAnime, cookiemania789, Midirin, deighXtiene, I.A.A.N, and yuunistar.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is just fanfiction!

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Just a normal day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi five years old, yes I said FIVE years old found a notebook A.K.A a diary inside his study room. Now Tsuna or Tsu-kun will write his daily life of his days.

XxX

**Tsu-kun's Diary**

_By: Butterfly Illusions  
_

Day 5: Parent's day

Dear Notebook,

Hello notebook-san once again, this is Tsu-kun. I have to apolojis about something before I write anniemore though. Yesterday I didn't tell you about the parent's day thing going on today at the daycare.

Yuki-sensei said that it is a day where we take our parents to the daycare center and they stay there. They watch us what we do in daycare.

When I heard that I thought it would be a fun thing...but kaa-san was so embarasing! This is what happenede.

Yuki-sensei asked us a math question 2+3. It was so hard! But Yuki-sensei said it's good to know before we start grade 1. I really tried my best to think, so I can impress kaa-san and my peers.

It was going ok until kaa-san suddenlee put her hand up and shouted "Oh pick me sensei!" everybody laughed after. Kaa-san wasn't even embarased, she just kept swinging her hand going 'pick me, pick me'. Yuki-sensei is nice so he didn't laugh. In the end Yuki-sensei asked kaa-san wat the answer is and she shouted '5'! Kaa-san is so embarasing!

I'm seriouslee not going to bring kaa-san to Parents day anniemore. I might've told you this before but kaa-san seems much happier lately, I wonder what's up.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I hate kaa-san, no I love her so much! But sometimes I need my privacy. That's why I write in you. It makes me relax. I don't know how I survived without you! Happy face insert.

Well time to go eat some snack now. My tummy is rumbling. See you tomorrow notebook-san!

By Tsu-kun

XxX

Ha ha I really wanted to write this one for awhile now. You might've remembered how embarrassing Tsuna's mom was acting in the anime when it was Parents day there! Same concept! Haven't you felt embarrassed by your parents when you were young?

I would be more motivated to write with your humble review! XD


	6. Shopping

Doki doki. I love you everyone~ *get kicked by Reborn* I'm glad everyone is enjoying this little drabble. XD Shio is very happy –goes to lala land- *get kicked again* Wahahaha anyways thank you for reviewing **Rosalie Knight, ayumistar00, TakeshiYamamoto2980, EmoGrass, WhiteShadoes, orangesky3, Midirin, x3iLoveAnime, animelover41195, mogu95, deighXtiene,and ZiaLiais. **Honestly because you guys keep reviewing I just can't skip a week to upload this. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is just fanfiction!

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Just a normal day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi five years old, yes I said FIVE years old found a notebook A.K.A a diary inside his study room. Now Tsuna or Tsu-kun will write his daily life of his days.

XxX

**Tsu-kun's Diary**

_By: Butterfly Illusions_

Day 6: Shopping

Dear Notebook,

Today was a really…what's the word…weird day. It started out perfectlee normal though. Like I woke up…from a lot of yelling from kaa-san, brushed my teeth and went down stairs to eat.

After words I went to daycare. At daycare we played and studied and as usual I was an outcast. I know Yuki-sensei tries his best to make everyone feel equal…but 'life is not fair' was the quote perfect for this.

Anyways at recess nobody asked me to play with them and I didn't have any courage to ask…so I just sat by the sand pit.

At lunch time I ate at my table. Mitsuki, Yuna, and Setsuna are in my table groupe. But as usual I was left out of their chat circle. I ate my lunch in silence.

Don't get me wrong or anything! This is perfectly normal and I'm used to it by now…

So anyways after it was time to go, kaa-san picked me up as usual. Kaa-san told me she needed to go shopping and took me with her. This happens once every week.

As kaa-san went to the supermarket to buy groshory. I waited outside like a good kid. But then I felt some chilling presence around me. I shivered and looked around. It was a pretty cloudy day today, but it shouldn't feel this cold.

Then I saw a boy a little bit older then my age. The boy was pretty beautyful. He had black hair and grey-blue eyes. It struck me how beautiful yet dangerous he looked.

I wanted to go over to him but that...presence around him made it hard to come close. Even the adults looked like they were scared of him.

Then I saw him leaving and for some reason I chased after him. Only to realise later I was lost. I shouldn't have ever followed him. But you don't understand notebook-san. Something in my mind told to chase after him, like instinct or intuition.

But I was scared since I was lost and started to cry. Then I saw the beautyful boy again. I ran towards him and grabbed onto his shirt. I wanted to find the way back to where I was and he probably knew how.

The thing is the boy looked like he was annoyed with me and started to call me 'herbivore'. What is a herbivore anyways? I remember hearing something like that from reading a dinosaur book.

Anyways I told the boy about my story of how I became lost and the boy or onii-san I called him, took me back to where I was before…the supermarket. He murmered something like "Disturbance to Namimori" or something to that.

After that I smiled at him and told him thank you. After all it is polite to do that. So in the end kaa-san scolded me and told me next time she's going to hold my hand.

Well that's all…I wonder if I'll ever meet onii-san again… well it's time for dinner. Goodbye notebook-san!

By Tsu-kun

XxX

Ok I made this a little longer than usual…that's because I love that character! If you know who that is…let me give you a clue "I'll bite you to death." Lol do you know now?

Review or Hibari will bite you to death? XD (I hope that didn't offend anybody)


	7. Sibling

***Ahem*** To those who thought Tsuna thinking that Hibari was beautiful was disturbing I'm very sorry. I just put that in to make it funny. I mean the Tsuna now (14-16 years old) thinks Hibari is just scary but when he was young he actually thought Hibari was handsome, I mean that's pretty funny. I'm very sorry if that was offensive to anybody. I'm mean guys think other guys are good looking too you know.

Now that is out of the way thank you so much for reviewing everyone! XD Thank you **orangesky3, secretive-person, cookiemania789, x3iLoveAnime., Midirin, reddoggie, mogu95, TakeshiYamamoto2980, animelover41195, WhiteShadoes, doremishine itsuko, milostudio, and deighXtiene.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is just fanfiction!

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Just a normal day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi five years old, yes I said FIVE years old found a notebook A.K.A a diary inside his study room. Now Tsuna or Tsu-kun will write his daily life of his days.

XxX

**Tsu-kun's Diary**

_By: Butterfly Illusions_

Day 7: Sibling

Dear Notebook,

Hello Notebook-san. Well I looked back at the previ-us page…it seems I wrote a lot. I still wonder who is onii-san and what's his name.

He might seem rude but I felt re-a-sured being with him…well anyways I was bad again today.

I was on an arrand for kaa-san today. But while I was walking bak I saw some people that were crowding around.

At first I thought it was just some friends gathering so I felt envi-us but then I saw a guy hitting another person who looked younger than him.

It was really scary the older people started beating him up. I noticed a girl, maybe around my age, crying 'Onii-san, onii-san.'

I'm really bad. I should have helped but I was too scarede. I really regretted not helping because soon one of the guys got a pocket knife out and attacked the guy getting beat up. I quickly ran to get someone for help.

Well right now I'm at home. After I got an adult he quicklee phoned 911. It seems that the group that attacked the onii-san (not the one I met the other day) got a scar on his left eyebrow.

I heard that his name was Sasagawa Ryuhey or something. The girl, I think she was his sister, was crying.

I feel sick. I should've helped them and not cower. But I can't do anything. I'm really bad. No! I'm not crying! I…I've just realized how weak and useless I am now.

Sorry I need some space now. And no, that stain is not my tears! And that one is not my snot dripping down! Ok I really got to go. I need a tissue…

See you tomorrow notebook-san.

By Tsu-kun

XxX

Alright you got who that 'onii-san' was. If you don't that's EXTREME! *wink*

Err for people who thinks that I'm going to let Tsu-kun meet his future guardians…well I'm not. I'm trying to stay to the storyline (although I'm far away from it).

Like when he meets his guardians (in the anime/manga) well it's going to be the first time he meets them so Tsu-kun is not going to meet his guardians until he goes to middle school and meet Reborn.

Also people who wanted Xanxus to be in this well…YES I will! Lol I read one of KHR chapter a couple of weeks ago and saw that the Ninth used to visit Tsuna when he was little. Lol I'm giving too much away.

Well hopefully see you next week~ P.S please review –Tsu-kun's huge eyes stare at you- XD


	8. Visited

Wah~ I was waiting to upload this chapter! I mean I love to just pick on poor Tsu-kun lol I know I'm so mean. XD Thank you for reviewing **ZiaLiaLis, X3iLoveAnime (), TakeshiYamamoto2980, Midirin, cookiemania789, animelover41195, WhiteShadoes, mogu95, and deighXtiene. **Your reviews make me so happy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is just fanfiction!

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Just a normal day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi five years old, yes I said FIVE years old found a notebook A.K.A a diary inside his study room. Now Tsuna or Tsu-kun will write his daily life of his days.

XxX

**Tsu-kun's Diary**

_By: Butterfly Illusions_

Day 8: Visited

Dear Notebook,

OMG OMG my dad came over today! He came over with grandpa as well! I haven't seen my dad for such a long time! Happy face insert.

Oh yeah grandpa is not really my 'grandpa' I mean to be a grandpa you have to be a father from my mom or dad's side. But he is like a distante grandpa but I still call him one.

That's right grandpa is my dad's boss in his worck as well. So I guess he is the head of the oil company? Grandpa is very nice to me and plays with me as well.

For my dad he is…a laz-e person. The first thing he does is make a HUGE mess around the house and make tons of work for kaa-san to do. But I know dad loves kaa-san and I.

That's right grandpa brought his son over as well. Xanxan or something. Grandpa said that he adopted Xanxan and he wanted me to become friend with him.

At first I thought he looked kind of like a little animal. So I said. "Xanxan you look like a bunny." And my parents and grandpa laughed at that. I saw Xanxan getting all steamy and stuff. Then it happened HE hit me!

I cried… err I meant I just ran away… no I didnt' run away I… well anyways my dad came in and picked me up and we played together. Although my dad is irresponsible I love him anyways.

I want dad and grandpa to stay forever so I told them that, but my dad just ruffled my hair and said sorry. Why is he sorry? I'm confused.

Anyways it seems they're leaving in 2 or 3 days. I wish they could stay longer. That's right! Xanxan is staying in my room till they go back.

Right now across the room Xanxan is staring at me… cree-pee. I don't know what came over me and thought Xanxan looked like a bunny.

Ha~ This is a hard life. Nmm I'm getting sleepy now so I'm going to bed. That's right if I don't write in you tomorrow call 911 or anything! It probably meant that Xanxan has done something to me!

Make sure to tell kaa-san I love her and even dad too I guess. Well good night. Make sure Xanxan doesn't look at you.

By Tsu-kun

_This is a stupid brat. And I'm NOT Xanxan!_

XxX

Ho ho I wonder who Xanxan is? And who is this grandpa? Lol you know there is only one grandpa in KHR. Also about the last sentence in there… well that was Xanxan. :P It seems he scribbled in Tsu-kun's diary! *gasp!*

Lol Anyways hope you enjoyed this one! Give reviews to the poor. (Look I'm poor! *waves*) ;)


	9. Say Sorry

Wow people must've liked 'Xanxan' a lot! XD Thank you for reviewing **Rosalie Knight, animelover41195, Midirin, WhiteShadoes, Kuromaru, sender unknown, orangesky3, TakeshiYamamoto2980, ayumistar00, x3iLoveAnime., mogu95, deighXtiene, angelxgirlx21, milostudio, kai mousy, cookiemania789, Hexshell, and TheAnimeOtaku XD. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is just fanfiction!

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Just a normal day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi five years old, yes I said FIVE years old found a notebook A.K.A a diary inside his study room. Now Tsuna or Tsu-kun will write his daily life of his days.

XxX

**Tsu-kun's Diary**

_By: Butterfly Illusions  
_

Day 9: Say Sorry

Dear Notebook,

…Hi

…

… Dad was mean to me today..

…

This is what happened. When we were eating dinner today, grandpa and dad was talking. I saw kaa-san just smiling and Xanxan…oh my gosh Xanxan.

Did you see it! Yesterday's page! Xanxan wrote on my paper! Nuuu! Xanxan can't write on you! Nobody can write on you! Only me… hnnn~

So I thought of getting revenge. So I tried everything I could think of. When Xanxan asked for water, I drank all the water. When Xanxan wanted the fish, I took the fish beside me and ate it myself. I did EVERYTHING!

But Xanxan just looked at me and mouthed "brat".

…

I couldn't believe my parents didn't even see the way he was treating me. It's not fair I didn't do anything wrong.

Hmph. So instead of Xanxan saying sorry to me. Dad told ME to say sorry to Xanxan! I said no. My dad looked at me and said, "Tsuna say sorry." I said no. "Tsu-kun you have to say sorry, it's not nice." Even kaa-san told me to say sorry! I said no.

Then grandpa just laughed and said it was fine. I was just a kid after all. I got angry and ran off into my room… which I'm in right now. That happened about 10 minutes ago and I just had to tell you what happened.

Wasn't it mean of them? I mean Xanxan went through my property first! I'm not talking to them again!

It's not fair…

That's right! I should put you in a secret place nobody will know! Ok I'll write on you later, but until then bye bye!

By Tsu-kun

XxX

Err I just wanted to write this. Sorry if people thought it was weird… ? :P

Anyways kids will always be kids. Never admitting they what they did was wrong. So I thought I should write this.

Review and I will be happy enough to cheer up Tsu-kun Muhahahahahahahahah… ha… ha XD


	10. Jerky!

Thank you everyone! You make some authoress really happy~ Thank you **sender unknown, Yuki949, animelover41195, scyterfrnz, mogu95, orangesky3, yuunistar, ayumistar00, TheAnimeOtaku XD, TakeshiYamamoto2980, deighXtiene, and WhiteShadoes.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is just fanfiction!

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Just a normal day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi five years old, yes I said FIVE years old found a notebook A.K.A a diary inside his study room. Now Tsuna or Tsu-kun will write his daily life of his days.

XxX

**Tsu-kun's Diary**

_By: Butterfly Illusions  
_

Day 10: Jerky!

Dear Notebook,

Hello Notebook-san. I'm sorry about yesterday. It was just an emotional thing. I still think dad was being a jerk though.

Oh yeah speaking of the word jerk, there is a meat with that name…umm I think it was jerke or something.

Anyways today when I came back from school (I like to call it) I saw dad and grandpa in the kitchen. I walked over and saw them eating that jerke thingy.

So, so I never ate it before and, and when I asked dad gave me a piece and it was so good~ Oishi!

If you had a mouth Notebook-san I would've given you some.

Sigh I know you are probably wondering about Xanxan…well I've decided to completely ignore him! I mean the best way to annoey someone is to ignore them right? (A/N: Ha ha Xanxan actually _likes_ to be ignored Tsu-kun.)

So just pertend Xanxan is dead! Muahahahahahaha…ha…

…

Okay I know I'm being a child, but I am one! So ha! … Lately when I write in you I feel like I'm becoming more childish. Is that a good thing?

Also do you still remember Yuki-sensei? Well of course you do it's on your pages! Anyways today he gave us this "notice" thingy and asked us to put it in our agendas. I asked him how to spell it and some people laughed at me saying I was stupid.

Well Yuki-sensei told me a good way to spell it. "Not ice" ha ha it's that a good way? And many of my classmates all awed too so I guess I was not the only one to ask.

And so this is my whole day almost. Muahaha Xanxan is leaving tomorrow so they are packing up…

Shoot! I thought about him again! Tsu-kun must ignore him. Nmmm~

But I am sad about dad and grandpa leaving too. So I asked them to stay a little longer but dad says that grandpa is the boss of their company so he can't stay away too long.

It's only a oil company…

Uh-oh kaa-san is calling me down right now. Sorry I got to go. Until next time Notebook-san!

By Tsu-kun

XxX

Nmmm. Ho ho yes I'm sorry "Xanxan" can't stay too long but you have to remember that Tsuna can't remember about Xanxan (I almost said his real name…but you know who it is) when they meet up for the ring match. *gasp* I've given you a clue

-gets shot- Ok, ok I know, you know that you know who "Xanxan" is. Hope you like~

Reviews will make me update every week like I'm doing right now and make me a happy authoress!


	11. Dad and Oil

Oh my gosh. Sorry for the one day delay. I…don't really have a good excuse…

So thank you for reviewing **sender unknown, WhiteShadoes, Yuki949, TakeshiYamamoto2980, x3iLoveAnime, animelover41195, yuunistar, orangesky3, and deighXtiene**. I appreciate them soo much!

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is just fanfiction!

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Just a normal day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi five years old, yes I said FIVE years old found a notebook A.K.A a diary inside his study room. Now Tsuna or Tsu-kun will write his daily life of his days.

XxX

**Tsu-kun's Diary**

_By: Butterfly Illusions  
_

Day 11: Dad and oil

Dear Notebook,

I have an announcement today Xanxan has finally died… I mean finally left! Praise the gods! But also dad and grandpa left as well…

I think kaa-san is pretty sad. I mean she really loves dad you know and to not see your love one for a long time hurts… at least that's what Yuki-sensei told me.

Sometimes I just get this intuition that dad's job is not really an oil miner. I mean sure dad always looks all muddy when he comes home but… well it can't be true right?

Hmm well I did notice this unique ring on grandpa's middle finger. It looked so pretty. I wonder if he will let me have it if I ask next time. It had a distinguishing symbol on it. I can't really explain it but somehow I just felt that it was destiny…

Weird I know.

Sigh, I want to erase the scribble Xanxan put in you. But it was in pen and nothing can erase pen!

Hnn I noticed that this house is a little too big for just kaa-san and I. I hope in the near future we get some other people living in here. Kaa-san is too nice so she'll probably always be okay with it.

That's right! Today I messured myself and I grew 3cm from a couple of month! Yay! I want to grow up faster! Anyways write now I'm suppose to be writing an essay called 'what I want to be when I grow up'.

I actually don't know what I want to do when I grow up. I just want to lead an ordinary life.

That's right a neighbour also moved in today and kaa-san told me to say hi to them soon. I heard they brought a dog with them.

I wonder what kind of dog it is… I want meet him or her. Did you know a dog can be both a female and male? I mean I thought dogs were always male.

Actually I should be working on my essay now. I still didn't think of what to be yet. Anyways write to you soon.

By Tsu-kun

XxX

Muhahahahhahahahahaha I was watching KHR all over again yesterday (yes I'm that bored orz) and stumbled across an episode about when Gianinni shows up and upgrades weapons when he actually downgrades them.

So Gokudera turns into a five year old and these "invisible" assassin comes but can be seen by little kids. Lol

And Kyoko, Haru, and Hana were over at Tsuna's house that time because of a project(?) about what they wanted to be when they were young. So it gave me some idea on this. XD

Anyways enough about my drabble. I hope you liked this one as well. I try to do fluff but I fail. OTL XD


	12. Dog and Hero

Oh my good goddy gosh! Thank you like so much~ like for the review! lol (I wanted to change how I sound like for a while there) :P

I'm so happy every time I read the reviews. You guys are just awesome! Thank you **TheAnimeOtaku XD, ayumistar00, x3iLoveAnime, psshh (), TakeshiYamamoto2980, wolfer, sender unknown, animelover41195, orangesky3, angelxgirlx21, yuunistar, rookie-chan, .X, and deighXtiene**. XD

**Disclaimer:** Sigh I did this so many times… and it doesn't change! I do not own KHR!

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Just a normal day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi five years old, yes I said FIVE years old found a notebook A.K.A a diary inside his study room. Now Tsuna or Tsu-kun will write his daily life of his days.

XxX

**Tsu-kun's Diary**

_By: Butterfly Illusions  
_

Day 12: Dog and Hero

Dear Notebook,

It is I, Tsu-kun. Today was a little scary…

Actually it started out this morning when I was watching TV. Kaa-san came up to me and said that we should greet the new neighbours that moved in.

Of course I wanted to since they had a dog… oh my gosh…

The dog was so scary! The breed was… umm Chuwawa or something like that and it started barking at me!

Ah, I quickly hid behind kaa-san but the dog started to bite my shoes and… !

I don't ever want to see that dog again! I mean what kind of dog bites people! And I'm not pouting stop giving me the awkward silence!

That's right I thought about what I want to be. Let's see I want to become like a hero! You know those heros that stick up for your friends and is very strong! Or maybe a ROBOT! :P

Oh! And I also want to fly too! It would be great~

Or I want to be someone like Yuki-sensei! And so I wrote this on another paper and handed it in. And, and Yuki-sensei praised me saying that it was a great dream!

Hee hee, maybe I'll join the police or something to catch the bad guys like the Yakuza or the mafia! The next time dad and grandpa comes over I'm going to tell them this.

So my life has been the usual. Anyways don't you look down on me! That dog was HUGE! I mean Chuwawa are like the biggest breed there is!

… I'm not lying! … See you are giving me that silence again…

Anyways I have to pack up now for school tomorrow. See you tomorrow~

By Tsu-kun

XxX

Hurray for the dog? Lol… ok I don't have anything to say here. So see you next week hopefully~


	13. What I Want To Be

Wow more people are starting to read this. :D Sorry for the one day delay, I was too caught up on something… T.T I'm sorry. But thank you for reviewing **sender unknown, animelover41195, Sakura0Miyuki0, usuilove21, Midirin, FalteredGAIT, Yuki949, TheAnimeOtaku XD, TakeshiYamamoto2980, yuunistar, angelxgirlx21, orangesky3, and deighXtiene**. You guys rock!~ XD

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I'm earning profit from this?

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Just a normal day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi five years old, yes I said FIVE years old found a notebook A.K.A a diary inside his study room. Now Tsuna or Tsu-kun will write his daily life of his days.

XxX

**Tsu-kun's Diary**

_By: Butterfly Illusions_

Day 13: What I Want To Be

Dear Notebook,

Actually the essay I did 'What I want to be' was pretty fun to do. And well I actually kind of look forward to the future a little bit.

I mean didn't Yuki-sensei tell me I was going to become someone great (not really) and have a lot of friends? I totally want that!

You know sometimes I wish there was the machine or something -preferably a purple colour- which can send you ten years into the future! Wouldn't that be awesome?

Well if you think about it it's kind of impossible. But dad told me to make the impossible possible…but look where _that_ got him in life.

So anyways I really want to see what I'm going to be in the future. Maybe a great person that brings world peace! –eyes glitter-

Ah~ That would be awesome…Ah! You just thought that it's really childish didn't you?

Nmmuuu your so mean. I mean I know that usually when kids are young they want to become something silly like a robot or a mafia boss.

But not me…well maybe a robot…! I know that it's impossible to become a robot or mafia boss. I don't even think mafias excist anymore. Hmm but I know Yakuzas excist.

Oh yeah speaking of Yakuzas, I think Xanxan might become someone like tha… NNUUUUU! What am I thinking. Xanxan is dead. Xanxan is dead. Xanxan is dead. XANXAN IS DEAD!

…

Wait give me time, I need to breath…

Ok, sorry. It's just that I'm trying to forget him right now. Yup, if I think about him I feel like my childhood will be ruined.

So actually lately I've seen some really suspicious people in Namimori. It's really scary and Yuki-sensei told us to make sure we don't walk around alone.

Ha~ Now I'm too scared to go to the washroom… Notebook-san will you go with me?

Err… forget that now! I'm not a weakling! I can go alone…

HHHIIII! What was that? Oh, never mind it was just the wind…what was THAT? Oh sorry it was the tree branch.

…sigh. Notebook-san I think I'm going to sleep with kaa-san today. So see you tomorrow. Make sure not to get scared.

By Tsu-kun

XxX

Oh yes I'm talking about the 10yr bazooka right there! XD

Actually I'm going to end this story soon. But do not fret! I'm going to make a sequel. If you go onto my profile page after, you can read a short summary of it.

Feedbacks/Reviews please? Makes me EXTREMELY happy. :D


	14. The Day We Separate

Hello again. I'm very sad that this is the last chapter so goodbye to those who don't want to read the **sequel Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure** and see you later to does who will read the sequel! Hopefully the latter.

So thank you for reviewing **usuilove21, sender unknown, yuunistar, .x, sakura0Miyuki0, TheAnimeOtaku XD, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Rosalie Knight, Midirin, and orangesky3.**

Thank you for those who stayed with me since the beginning as well~

**Disclaimer:** This is the last disclaimer, and I still don't own.

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Just a normal day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi five years old, yes I said FIVE years old found a notebook A.K.A a diary inside his study room. Now Tsuna or Tsu-kun will write his daily life of his days.

XxX

**Tsu-kun's Diary**

_By: Butterfly Illusions_

Day 14: The Day We Separate

Dear Notebook,

Hello notebook-san…

…

No I'm not hiding.

…

Ok fine I'm hiding but stop giving me those silences.

…

Arrg fine! I'll tell you what's wrong. Well it's almost time for me to go into grade 1…and well I might not have time for you anymore.

Please don't get mad at me! I know you're my first friend and…and I shouldn't treat you like some toy, but I want to make friends when I go into grade 1.

…

I know I'm selfish. But please don't hate me. It's not like I'll never write on you again…It's just that I won't be able to write daily.

So I'm sorry. I'll try to write every once a week. Don't be mad…

Anyways I got to go now. Bye Notebook-san! See you next week hopefully…

By Tsu-kun…who loves you very much.

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

Right now inside an office twenty years later there was a man wearing a fedora who was reading a certain notebook.

'_Dame-Tsuna was such a naive child when he was young.'_ The mysterious man thought.

Just then a door slammed opened inside the office. "Reborn! What are you doing inside my office!" A brunet who looked like he was in his twenties came inside.

Reborn closed the notebook and smirked at the man. "Dame-Tsuna, why aren't I allowed inside the office?" He talked back.

Tsuna jolted and couldn't meet the eyes of the man that no longer was the baby he knew. _'I liked him better before we broke the curse…'_ he thought inwardly.

He and his guardians had destroyed the Acrobaleno's curse a few years ago. Now Tsuna was 26 years old.

Instantly Tsuna's caramel eyes saw what Reborn was carrying. "My notebook! Reborn what are you doing with it…you didn't r-read it did you?" Reborn smirked.

"Tsuna you mean your _diary_. And yes I did read it but I didn't read it till the end, so I'm borrowing this." Reborn lifted the notebook up to show it.

Tsuna's already huge eyes got bigger. "W-Wait don't read that! It's called violation of privacy!" Tsuna jumped to get the notebook back, but Reborn was too tall.

"Reborn give me the notebook right now! Or el-" But before Tsuna could finish a cloud of smoke engulfed him.

'_The ten year bazooka?'_ Reborn thought inwardly.

When Reborn thought that he would see a 16 years old Dame-Tsuna…he saw a 6 years old Dame-Tsuna!

"Owch. Ah, where am I?" The little one said and looked around the room. When his eyes locked onto the onyx eyes he screamed at the dangerous and mysterious man. "HHHIIIIIIIII!" As little Tsuna was going to go out the door, he bumped into someone's legs.

"Reborn-san! I heard screams!" A man with silver hair came in. When he noticed a boy who bumped into his legs, he lifted the boy up to his face.

The silver haired man, or known as Gokudera tilted his head a little as he thought the boy looked familiar. "Reborn-san who is this?" And right as he said that, all the 6 guardians were inside the room, all saying "We heard screaming".

"That boy right there is Tsuna." Reborn stated plainly which made everyone in the room to stare at the young boy who looked like he was about to cry.

"EH?"

XxX

Alrighty! This was the final chapter of Tsu-kun's Diary! Thank you for those who read this, and supported me. –bows-

But! There is a **sequel** for this called: Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure. Ho ho and yes it's going to be about little Tsu-kun who went to the future…Muahahahaha…

Anyways I'll be uploading that shortly and it will be up before the end of the day today. Thank you once again. XD

Ciao~


End file.
